The Pack
by Joelcoxriley
Summary: Claire never saw dinosaurs as potential companions. She figured they were nothing more than assets. Watching the struggles of five Raptor siblings through a tv screen, she now wished she did. No living creature deserves the fate she damned these Raptors to. *Possible Owen/Claire/Raptor OC, not sure yet.*


**Hello! Just a little pet project. I'm still working on the next chapter for Dynasties.  
**

* * *

_"Do you remember the first time you saw a dinosaur? I do...I remember him very well...  
_

_Because how could I forget?_

_One business asset turned into three._

_Triplets. _

_Two females, and one sole male._

_And everyone knew that three business assets meant three times the profit of one._

_I saw the two females roll haplessly upon the ground after emerging from their shells, green scales slick with fluid and egg shell. The male still remained within the safety of the egg, tiny clawed fingers grasping at his snout._

_They all looked the same._

_Forest green scales, and white underbellies. _

_They were tiny. _

_Fragile. _

_Their bellies were large and round, their arms and legs as thin as a stick, and their tails short and stout. _

_Their eyes had yet to open._

_I smiled, because I just knew what a successful investment they were for Jurassic World._

_I knew they would become something great. _

_Not like the one's in the Raptor Program._

_No, these would become something more. Something that millions would tune into their tvs and cell phones and computers to watch._

_Live video streams of dinosaurs living in the wild-through their own eyes! People would no longer need to watch those boring, old, fake documentaries of dinosaurs only created by animatronics and CGI.  
_

_And these three? Well, three always had a better chance of surviving than one._

_These three would not be raised like Owen's Raptors, no. _

_They would be trained to hunt, and fight, and kill. Because that's what attracted viewers, right? Dinosaurs tearing each other apart. Because, let's face it, no one wants to see dinosaurs getting along twenty four-seven. They wanted actions, suspense, and terror. _

_And who were we to deny what the people want?_

_I looked at them, and smiled._

_How could I forget that moment?_

_Because at that time, all I thought was opportunity without limitations._

_These three dinosaurs were my opportunity, a__nd they were named Rex, Lex, and Vex."_

* * *

Those were the words that now haunted Claire Dearing.

She wished she never said them. If she knew what would have happened, she never would have sent those Raptors to Isla Sorna.

Over the course of the live streaming, the woman witnessed those same three chicks struggle to survive each and every day.

She watched them squabble and fight like petty siblings do.

She watched them fight like savage and feral beasts for their very lives.

She watched them interact with the native Raptor packs.

She watched them support and care for one another when one siblings became too injured to hunt.

She watched them risk their lives to defend one another.

She watched them grieve, and mourn, and fall into depressions.

She watched them not eat or drink if they were too sad, injured or sick.

She watched them snuggle and cuddle with one another at night until all three were curled in a tightly knit ball of scales.

She watched them play fight and annoy one another, like siblings often do.

She watched them do everything.

And in watching them do everything, Claire realized they were just as human as her.

They each had their own hobbies and quirks. Their own personalities.

They were...almost human, she dare thought.

Almost.

Not quite human, but more than the animals she once viewed them as.

And no human or animals should have gone through what they have. Not after what she witnessed. Not with what she was seeing.

Claire was staring at the screen before her, face white in shock, mouth slacked ajar and tears rimming her lashes. Slowly, a hand rose to cover her mouth, her other resting upon her chest, hoping to still the nigh frantic-panicked beating of her heart. What she saw on the screen terrified her. What she heard terrified her. She wanted to turn off the screen in front of her, but found that she could not. What the red head saw was a lone Raptor running. Running as fast as he could, the sound of his legs pounding against the forest floor thudding and resounding within her ears. His breath was deep, swift and labored, if slightly gargled with some type of liquid-blood, perhaps, from one of his current wounds. He was running. Running so fast the world seemed to blur upon the camera, his movements far too fast for Claire to properly see.

The sounds Rex was making was no sound the red head had ever heard before. It was the snorting, howling sounds of a rabid and mad beast having been thrown into a frenzy. He would not stop running. He would not stop howling like a raging beast.

And then she heard it.

The all too familiar roar of a Tyrannosaurus, much like Jurassic World's own star attraction.

But Rex wasn't running away from the roar.

He was running towards it.

Hot tears began to stream down Claire's gaunt cheeks, her cheeks and nose beginning to flush a reddish hue as she saw the Raptor poised his crimson stained talons, the Tyrannosaur now visible.

The King was running, until it noticed the animals giving chase. The Tyrannosaur was injured, and bleeding. As it turned, it opened its crushing maw in a roar.

But even its thundering roar appeared to be deafened by the snarling of the rabid beast.

The last thing Claire saw was Rex moving to lunge at the much larger predator.

She instantly closed her laptop.

Shaking, trembling, Claire reached for her cell phone through tear stained vision. She wasn't sure who to call that would actually help, but she called the only person she knew who would listen. When her call was answered, the woman had difficulty forming the words to properly speak, her tone soft and hoarse, frightened, "...O-Owen...We need to get him off of there...I can't...I _can't _take it anymore. Owen? Help me...Help me help him..._please_...Imagine if it was _Blue, _Owen. _Owen? Imagine if it was your first dinosaur out there...please..._"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. More than likely the story will be what happened to the siblings until it reaches this point. The other two siblings will be introduced in time.**


End file.
